Almost Lovers
by Lovely.ExOh
Summary: What would happen if Kris didn't want Junior after he stopped the wedding? Would they move on, or would they be stuck in a rut of memories of each other? One Shot Song Fic. Song: Almost Lover


_A/N: Hello again. I decided to write a pretty depressing fic to be honest. This fic is basically about what would happen if Kris and Junior didn't get back together after Junior called the wedding off. It is, of course, a songfic, which I think is my true style. But anyway, the song is called Almost Lover, and it is by Fine Frenzy, yes, it is the band that made that beautiful song at the end of "The Friend" when Junior was walking down the isle and Kris was reminiscing. _

**Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick**

He loved her. God did he love her. He just wanted her. There was no way he was ever going to be able to put her behind him. There was no way he could forget the feel of her lips on his, or the feeling of her skin against his hands, that smile. God he would do anything to make her smile. He turned the wheel of his Porsche so that the car headed into the entrance of Raintree. His car flew down the dirt and gravel driveway and he saw her, she was leading a horse from the pasture, he wanted to wave to her, but instead, he punched the steering wheel. His knuckles throbbed, but he didn't pay any attention to that. He was to busy thinking of her, of how she felt under him, or how she said his name, and of the way she tasted when she was his.****

I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

She wanted to forgive him. Her heart kept telling her too, but her mind told her not to. She had told him, she had yelled at him. She screamed that she didn't want to be the reason the marriage went to hell. She had just wanted him to be happy, but the thing was, she hadn't wanted him to happy with anyone but her. She looked down at her feet and shuffled them, watching the dust from the dry ground form a cloud that quickly disappeared into the wind. She took her hands and tugged at her hair, trying to pull the constant reel of memories from her head. It was like a film strip, it kept playing over again, she just wanted to get him out of her head, she just wanted to be happy.

**  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do  
**

He touched her. He let his hand wander around her waist when the horses were racing. She turned to him and smiled, forgetting for a moment that he wasn't allowed to do that anymore. He tugged her closer to him, kissing her lips. It was wonderful. She tasted like strawberries and perfection. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, letting him in, forgetting that they were fighting. He drove back to the house quickly, wanting to get there before she came to her senses and ran from him again. He led her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed. He gently undressed her. He kissed every inch of her body that he could. He loved her like he never would again.

**  
We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no**

She lost herself. She promised that she wouldn't let herself get lost in his perfect brown eyes, but the next thing she knew, she was waking up next to him, his arm wrapped around her waist. She gently tugged herself out from under him and quietly packed her bags. She shoved her clothes in haphazardly, not knowing where she was planning on going, or how she was planning on getting there, or if she was ever going to come back. Last time she had done that, everything went to hell. She put her shoes on and walked to the door. She tried to not look at him before she left, but she dared a glance in his direction. Her body wandered from his feet to his legs, following them up to his stomach and chest. When she finally dared a glance at his face, her heart caught in her throat, he was staring at her, a pleading look on his face, but she turned away, like she didn't notice, and walked out of his life.

**  
**

**I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me**

Nothing felt the same. His clothes suddenly didn't fit right, his head felt heavier on his shoulders, his eyelids felt heavier too, like they always wanted to close and just let him sleep for a while. But he couldn't. He had been desperate to sleep for days, but there was nothing he could do that would make him. He would down bottles of Nyquil and he even had prescription sleeping pills, but those didn't even work. His body felt as though it had to be awake when she came back. He knew she would, she had to, or else he would die. He shoved the pillow into his face and he closed his eyes, but there was no use. He got out of bed and he sat down in a chair that faced the TV and he turned it on, absentmindedly flipping through the channels when he saw the reruns from the breeders, and he saw her. Her dark hair flowing behind her, her brightly colored silks flapping in the wind, and he wanted to die. He wanted her.

**  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do**

Nothing fit the way it should. Her clothes felt tight around her middle and chest. Her stomach was swelling. She wanted to go out and get the test, to get closure, but in a way, she already knew the answer the test would give her. She put a hand on her swelling stomach and she wondered what the baby would possibly look like. She hoped it looked like Junior. She wasn't all that pretty. She wanted it to be beautiful, she wanted it to be perfect, she wanted to see him in it's face everyday, but truth be told, she would anyway, even if the bay looked just like her. She turned sideways to the mirror and looked at the shape of her stomach. It was rounding. She rubbed her hand over it and tried to feel something, but she didn't feel anything yet, but she would soon. She closed her eyes and smiled, she would soon.****

I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?

He was starting to give up. Maybe his heart was finally getting over her. It had been months since she left, much longer than the six months that she had been before. It had to be at least a year and a half. He lay back down on the couch and tried to think about the plans he had made with a girl he had met the other night. She was beautiful. She had long red hair that flowed past her shoulders, long legs. But in his mind, he pointed out the things that made her imperfect, like the fact that she wasn't who he really wanted. He squeezed his eyes shut, but opened them quickly after hearing a car door closing outside. He ran to the stairs and slid down the marble banister. Everyone else was gone, so he was in charge, he had the whole house to himself. He reached the door and pulled the door open.****

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

He looked more perfect than she remembered. His eyes were wide in shock, his mouth was hanging open, wondering why he was so cursed with never being able to move on, but at the same time, it was like he was shouting a thank you to someone above. She shifted the diaper bag on her shoulder, and hefted the 10 month old baby on her hip higher. She looked down at the baby, a boy. She had gotten her wish, he looked just like him. She looked back at Junior, who was looking at the baby, his mind seemed to be registering what was going on in that moment. He looked at Kris and pointed to the baby, shaking his head. But she nodded before holding the child out to him. His hands reached out and held the baby like it was the most precious thing in the world, and to Kris, it was, because it was her link back to him.


End file.
